Fairy Tails Shinobi
by BlueBomber12
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are at the brink of the 4th great ninja war. They manage to defeat Obitio but before they can rest they get sent to another dimension. There they meet and befriend the mages of fairy tail and face many trials as they try to find a way back home. NarutoXErza SasukeXMirajane
1. Chapter 1

Destined Ones

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL

The Elemental Nations once enemies together against one of the greatest evil the ninja world has seen, Madara Uchiha.

The ninja battlefield covered with blood shed many ninja died to stop this threat. The war separated into two battlefields, on one side was the First Hokage Hashirama and Uchiha member Madara Uchiha.

On the other battlefield was the Second Sage of Six Paths Obito Uchiha who absorbed the Ten tails becoming the Jubi's host and fighting Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Tell me Naruto" Obito said," Why do you continue to fight a war when you have no chance of winning you say you do this for peace when you know peace is an unreachable goal."

"You should see the grief this world brings you and because of it you where shunned for being the nine tails jinchuriki,have no family,and your best friend betrayed you and left you for dead" Obito said. 

"Shut Up!" Naruto yelled, "It doesn't matter what happened to me in the past i learned that you can't live your life with hatred if I lived my life like that everything that i did up to now with be nothing but pure regrets and I do not want that it goes against everything i go for and everything that's been entrusted onto me."

"I'll never give up that's my ninja way!"."Huh insolent fool" Obito smirked, "Die in this world while I make true peace." In Obito's hand a Intertwined sword appeared stretching a couple of meters as he griped it single-handed.

"Do you know what this is ?" Obito questioned," this is the sword that the Sage of Six Paths wielded,it stated that he created the world with it and with this I will destroy you while finally obtaining peace."

"Never!" Naruto and Sasuke both yelling in unison, "Kumara!" Naruto yelled let's do this pal."Hmm sure thing Brat" Kumara said, "he truly did become what you expected him to be Minato and Kushina.

" Sauske smirked when his sharingan swirled into his eternal mangekyo sharingan causing his Susano'o to develop.

"Sasuke" Naruto said, "we only get one chance to move through." "Don't worry" Sasuke said, his Susano'o began to engulf Naruto's Bijuu form thus creating a Susano'o covered Nine Tails.

Hashirama then looked in surprise at what he saw while Madara just smirked." Fools that wont stop me you all die haha" Obito yelled, then before Naruto could say anything he just disappeared and the same was for Naruto and Sasuke.

In that instant everything change Naruto and Sasuke blew through Obitio destroying his sword but before an early victory.

Obitio activated his Mangekyo Sharingan absorbing Naruto and Sasuke and sending them to another dimension. Suddenly Kakashi appeared and confronted the weakened Obito.

"What did you do to Naruto and Sasuke" Kakashi asked, "they are long gone they are somewhere where you cannot find them its all over for your weak ninja alliance.

" Obito said. "Shit!" Kakashi yelled,"I will find a way to get you guys back but for now where ever you guys are stay safe and when you find a way to get back contact us, but for now we have to deal with Madara so stay safe" Kakashi explained.

Then after Kakashi moved towards the other getting absorbed by Obito's jutsu Naruto where falling through some white tunnel and their destination was unknown.

Some time passed and Naruto was lying in a field in a forest that with filled with wildlife.

The sun was shinning on Naruto and soon he started to wake up. "Aghhhh" Naruto said, shit that hurt like hell and I think I broke my arm with that fall, wait that reminds me "Hey Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto said, "wait where the hell is Sasuke and where the hell am I".

"Am I in the Leaf Village, nah that wouldn't happen but the question is am i even in the Elemental Nations, either way i have to send word okay Summoning Jutsu but nothing but air came out" Naruto said.

"What the hell why isn't any of the toads coming out can i not summon or do i not have any chakra".

"Hey Brat" Kumara said,"Kumara i thought you were dead" Naruto said crying anime tears. "This guy" said the nine tails beast.

"Ok let's get back to the point this place isn't the Elemental Nations I don't sense any chakra i feel something different more natural." "So its Senjutsu then?" Naruto said.

"No it feels different then Senjutsu" Kumara explained. "Either way it's because of this that you can't send for help but we will figure that later you need to find Sasuke first.

""Right!" Naruto yelled, alright im going to go into Sage mode and search for him then, lets just hope he is alright.

Meanwhile in the town of Magnolia a pink haired teen was walking down the street with a blonde haired girl. "Natsu!")yelled Lucy "where are we going and why didn't you bring Gray."

"We don't need that stripper and plus Lucy we can train to get stronger!" Natsu said smiling."EHHHHHH" Lucy yelled, "I only agreed to do this mission so i can jewels for this months rent".

"Silly Lucy when your with Natsu there isn't time for jewels only destruction." Happy said."Why"? Lucy said as she was crying anime tears.

Suddenly there was a large crash in a field nearby,Natsu and Lucy ran by when they saw a raven haired by lying unconscious.

"Hey Lucy do you recognize that symbol on his back" Natsu asked. "No but either way he needs medical attention let's get him back to the guild and ask the master" Lucy explained.

Back at the Guild of Fairy Tail there was a large brawl going on while Gray was looking for his clothes, Cana was busy drinking while Mirajane was cleaning some beer bottles, and Levy was reading and Master Makarov was busy drinking.

The doors kicked open when Lucy,Natsu,and Happy ran in carrying Sasuke. "Master!"Lucy yelled. "What is it child?" Makarov asked.

"We found this guy lying in a crater and he looks hurt" Lucy said.

"Quickly bring him into the infirmary, Mira go and tend to his wounds and levy come with me while we go get Porlyusica." Makarov explained. "Understood!" Mira and Levy said.

Soon after that a couple of hours passed and Sasuke started to regain consciousness. "Aghhhh where am i and what happened to Naruto?" "So you finally woken up?" Makarov said. Suddenly Sasuke yelled Sharingan and his eyes changed into the three tomoe Sharingan.

"Calm down child we mean you no harm,we found you lying in a crater and we brought you here" Makarov said. "Hmm i didn't ask for your help" Sasuke smirked.

"We where only trying to help" said Mira and Lucy.

"It's okay Makarov said im sure he didn't mean you no harm by that,by the way whats your name boy im Makarov those two over there is Mirajane and Lucy and this my friend Porlyusica,shes the one who patched you up."

"Speaking of who you are I don't sense any magic from you and whats wrong with your eyes I have never seen that before?" Porlyusica asked.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and answering your second question magic doesn't exist and finally the third question about my eyes forget about them they do not concern you."

"Sasuke where are you from and what do you mean magic doesn't exist" asked Makarov.


	2. Unexpected Answers

Unexpected Answers

"Hey brat" Kumara said, have you finished your sage mode yet? "Yes" Naruto said as his pupils began to change and his eyes became that of a toad.

"Alright i am beginning to scan the area. I do not sense much but i am finding a weak chakra signal so it must be Sasuke's." Naruto stated.

"Alright you need to go find him and explain that we are no longer in the Elemental Nations" Kumara explained.

"Alright lets start heading out then" Naruto said before he vanished into the trees.

Back in the Guild of Fairy Tail the guild was quite and awaiting to see who is the mysterious man they have brought in.

"Sasuke what do you mean magic does not exist and where are you from?"  
Makarov questioned.

"Magic is something that comes from stories and where i am from is none of your concern, I just need to find my way out of here and continue to search for someone" Sasuke answered.

He then stood up grabbed his equipment and walked out of the door and made his way through the hallway when he exited the building.

"Makarov there is something strange with that boy i sensed no magic from him and i felt all this resentment from him"Porlyusica said.

"Leave him be for now he might return in due time and when he is ready he will talk" Makarov stated.  
"Excuse me Master Makarov but did you see the symbol on his back" Mira asked.

"Yes that symbol is something that i have never seen could he be from some other region?" Makarov question.  
The door to the infirmary opened when Cana and Gray walked in.

"Hey Master who was that guy and why are you letting him go?" Cana and Gray said in unison.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha and he didn't give much information other than that, we tried to get him to talk about where he was from or how he ended up in a crater but he just dodged the questions" Makarov answered.

"Yes he was quite the mysterious person especially those eyes of his" Porlyusica stated.

Soon after that they heard everyone in the guild go quite when Natsu ran in and yelled "Hey Master there's some other person in the guild he doesn't look like he's from here!" Natsu said.

"Aye" Happy said. After the intrusion Makarov walked out with Porlyusica and there they saw a blond hair person standing by the door."Who are you?" Makarov asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki and im here searching for a friend of mine i sensed his presence here." Naruto said. "Might you be talking about Sasuke Uchiha?" Makarov asked.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled and began looking around the guild for him,but little to his surprise Sasuke was not there.

"Hey wheres he at?" Naruto asked,"Your friend was he but he left shorty after" Makarov answered.  
"Ehhhhhhh!" Naruto yelled as he started to cry anime tears.

"Calm down boy, he still must be nearby" Makarov stated while the others wonder if the blond man was okay.

"Alright thank you for the information now I must go" Naruto said before he was about to go."Wait!" Markarov yelled "Before you go can we ask you some questions while you rest up because you look tired "Makarov said in a gentle tone.

"Alright" Naruto said,he also thought that maybe he good get some questions about where he was. A couple of minutes passed as Makarov and Porlyusica asked Naruto some questions.

"So your from the Elemental Nations and you and Sauske where fighting this man Obito and after he was defeated he used some occular jutsu and absorbed you and sent you to this dimension?" Makarov said why having a questioning look in his face.

"Yes I know this may sound sketchy but i am telling the truth, I need to find to Sauske and find a way to get back" Naruto said with a serious face.

Makarov looked at the boy and saw the seriousness of his eyes "I believe you i know you wouldn't lie about something so serious" Makarov stated.

"Thank you for believing me,by the way where am I and why can't i sense any chakra from you guys?" Naruto questioned.

"You are in Earthland and you are currently in the guild Fairy Tail and the reason yo can't sense any chakra is because we use magic which explains why i did not sense any from you and your friend"Makarov stated.

"Magic I thought magic was only in make-believe stories with wizards and dragons" Naruto said with a surprised face.

"Yes we use magic we obtain it from the world and there are many out there who use many type of magic in this world" Makarov stated.

_"If you don't use magic how do you fight with this thing called chakra and how do you obtain it?" Porlyusica asked._

_"In my world we have shinobi or ninja and we fight by using chakra which builds up inside our body,with this we are able to create powerful techniques which helps us fight but if we run out of chakra it can become dangerous and we can die" Naruto answered._

_ Makarov and Porlyusica both had surprised faces "If a mage runs out of magic they become weak but they do not die" Makarov said._

_"Hmm interesting" Naruto said, "Thank you for answering my questions now i must get going and go my frien..." Naruto was about to finish before Mirajane ran in and said "Master some bandits where attacking when the villagers said they saw that boy you had here attacking" Mirajane said while regaining her breath._

_ "Sasuke" Naruto said before he vanished in a swirl of leaves._

_" What the hell!" Mirajane said,"Hmm interesting but either way we must follow after them Natsu,Gray,Lucy,and Levy lets follow" Makarov said before heading out._


	3. Rivals

Rivals

"Sasuke I'm almost to where you are at,I just hope you don't go overkill" Naruto said as he was nearing the area where Sasuke was located.

"Hey brat before you start worrying to much about Sasuke the old man and brats are following you" Kumara pointed out.

"They are my priority right now i just need to get there before anything drastic happens" Naruto explained. "Alright but step up your pace" Kumara said before Naruto sped up.

In a field right out side of the town there was a fight going on with some rouge mages, but to the mages their opponent was someone to take lightly.

"Shit he broke my arm,dammit someone put him down already!" one of the rouge mages yelled.  
"We're trying but its like he can read all our movements ahead of time" yelled another rouge mage.

Suddenly "Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu" Sasuke yelled as a giant flame of fire engulfed two of the mages. Aghhhhhhh! It burns it burns help us" two of the mages yelled.

Three other mages jumped in to help but before they could Sasuke appeared before them in an instant.

"Chidori Stream!" Sasuke said with a smirk as a stream of electricity enveloped the mages causing them to scream in immense pain before passing out practically dead.

"Shit!,we're no match lets get the hell out of here before we get killed" yelled the rest of the rouge mages. Before they could escape Sasuke's eyes swirled into his eternal mangekyo sharingan causing his Susano'o to envelop him.

This sight was jaw dropping to the rouge mages never have they seen this type of magic,hell they didn't know what to call it.

The mages just stood there in fear and they new it was over as soon as they saw a black flame sword heading towards their direction.

"Shit its all over" the rouge mages said then the blade was about to crush them then the unexpected happened "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled before transforming into Kumara mode causing a giant nine tailed fox to envelop his body and extending an arm to grab the blade.

"Naruto why did you stop me this pest are nothing but trash" Sasuke said while staring at Naruto.

"Sasuke stop this your going to far their's no need for blood shed so stop this." Seeing what just happened the rouge mages took the opportunity they get away but they were knocked out cold by Natsu and Gray.

"What in the world" was what Lucy and Levy said as they witnessed two giant beasts standing in front of them.

Makarov was staring at the two teens 'Hmm so this the power ninja have' he said as he thought to himself. Back at the guild a scarlet haired beauty but instead of everyone cowering in fear of her they were awaiting the return of the master.

"Wheres the master?" asked Erza. "Welcome back Erza the masters not here he left to go deal with a group of rouge mages outside of town" Mira explained. "Rouge mages I'll go and assist the master" Erza said , as she started to head out she was stopped by Mira.

"Mira move out of the way i need to go help" Erza said with a serious tone."That won't be necessary,Natsu and the others went with him and two others" Mira explained.

"Two others what do you mean two others?". Erza questioned. "Sit down I'll catch you up on what happened when you where away" Mira said as she began to explain what happened to Erza.

Back in the field outside of town Naruto and Sasuke were still holding each other off while Makarov watched in amazement.

"Sasuke stop this i found out were we are and these people can explain this to us and if you continue to do this we won't be able to go back!" Naruto yelled.

"Fine I'll stop for now" Sasuke said as he smirked before Susano'o disappeared and his eyes reverted to normal."Good now lets go back to the guild and chat with Makarov to see if he knows anyways on how to get back" Naruto said while also reverting back to his normal form.

"What was that and what are you guys?" Gray and the girls asked. "You guys look strong so fight me!" Natsu yelled before getting smacked by Makarov.

"That was impressive what you did with these mages" Makarov said to Sasuke."They are nothing but pests that where in my way" Sasuke said in a serious tone.

'I can see what Porlyusica meant by when see felt all this resentment') Makarov said as he thought to himself,"Okay Gray take Natsu and drop these rouge mages off to the guards,while we head back to the guild" Makarov stated. "Understood " Gray said while Natsu was still unconscious.

Then they started to make their way back to the guild while Naruto and Sasuke were following. Back in the guild Erza could not believe what Mira had told her,"What do you mean they don't have magic or know what it is?" Erza asked.

"Master asked them and they said that where they came from they don't use magic they use something called chakra" Mira responded.

"Also get this the one called Sasuke Uchiha did this move where his eyes changed into three tomoes and the one called Naruto disappeared into leaves" Mira said while still trying to explain what happened.

Then shortly after Makarov walked in while Naruto and Sasuke shortly followed and everyone in the guild was staring at them especially Erza.

"Master!" Erza called, "Oh Erza your back i hoped the mission went well" Makarov responded. While they were talking Naruto was in awe as he saw Erza and her beautiful red hair, it reminded him of his mothers hair.

"Hey brat" Kumara said, "doesn't that hair remind you of Kushina's hair?" Kumara asked. "Yeah it does and she's so beautiful" Naruto said.

"Awe isn't that cute someone is already falling in love with somebody" Kumara said while laughing at Naruto."Shut up Dattebyo" Naruto said while he blushed.

"Naruto and Sasuke could you come and follow me while we talk in my office" Makarov said as Naruto snapped back to reality. "Of course" Naruto said while Sasuke just nodded like he didn't care.

In Makarov's office Naruto and Sasuke sat down while Erza watched and Porlyusica who waited for Makarov to returned entered.

"Okay so you two are ninja and you where sent here from another dimension, I need to be brief with you guys i don't know of anyways to send you back and for the time being i can search for leads that can help you, but i saw how well you dealt with those rouge mages and what power you have so for the time being why don't you stay here while we help you find a way back" Makarov stated.

"Stay here" Naruto said as he thought about it. "No" Sasuke said with a serious tone.

"Sasuke we should consider staying they can help us on how to get back" Naruto stated. "Your friend is right without any leads and no information on this world it would prove pointless and while you stay here you can make friends and we can learn more about you guys" Makarov explained.

"You should consider staying I'm interested in how you fight and what type of abilities you have" Erza stated.

("Alright you seem like good people and you look trustworthy we will stay and help you while you help us, that's a promise and i never go back on my word because that's my ninja way!" Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke also gave a tiny smile while Makarov,Erza,and Porlyuscia smiled.

"Oh by the way thanks Grannie Porlyusica for patching up Sasuke i appreciate it" Naruto said. "Don't thank me human i only did this because i was asked to" Porlyusica said with a soft smile.

"Alright Erza take them and introduce them to everyone while i talk to Porlyusica" Makarov said with a smile.

"Understood" Erza responded. Soon the three of them left his office and made it back to the main guild hall while Makarov and Porlyusica talked.

"When i went to stop the bandits Uchiha lad eyes changed into atom shaped eyes while this purple figure enveloped his body and i felt hatred and resentment coming from him" Makarov stated.

"It would be wise to keep an eye on them but im pretty sure that Naruto boy is watching him" Porlyusica stated.

"When i look at the Naruto boy i feels sadness and it makes me wonder what type of life he went through i also see the same for Sasuke, but in due time i know they will open up to us and see as family" Makarov said with a sad smile.

"I hope your right" Porlyusica said as she walked out and head back to her home. Down in the guild hall everyone was staring at Naruto and Sasuke who were currently sitting on a table by themselves.

Mira walked up to them and sat down on the table and started to talk to them."Naruto how you do that trick with the leafs the was cool?" Mira asked smiling.

Its a technique that we use to avoid attacks or move to other positions" Naruto responded. "Sasuke how you get your eyes to do that and whats that symbol on your back" Mira said with a smile.

"Like i told the old man forget about my eyes and past it does not concern you" Sasuke said with a serious tone which made Mira quiet.

Naruto stood up and grabbed Mira's hand and walked away from the table, "Mira about Sasuke's eyes and past it's best no to get involved in it right now in due time he will open up that subject you ask him makes him remember his past which was a horrible one" Naruto explained.

Mira had her experience with a past that she regrets to this day so she felt the same way as Sasuke, she thanked Naruto and went back to the bar.

Mira was now interested in Sasuke's past but she would respect his privacy and talk to him when he was ready to open up. Soon after Gray and Natsu arrived,then Natsu ran up to Sasuke and Naruto and yelled "Hey like i said last time you guys look strong so fight me".

Soon after Erza hit Natsu and told him be quiet but Naruto stood up and said "I don't mind a spar so why not".Erza then responded "Alright but first fight me then Natsu i want to see how well you fight and your abilities".

Soon as she said the rest of the guild felt bad saying poor guy he doesn't know that she is the strongest girl mage in Fairy Tail. Ignoring these comments Erza and Naruto walked to the back of the guild in a grassy area by a river.

"Wow this is amazing i could get use to training here" Naruto said.

"Alright lets get ready" Erza said. The guild then went out the back while Cana started bets on who would win while Sasuke stayed inside and smirked.

"Hold up before the fight begins i will ref" Makarov stated as he approached them. Naruto and Erza nodded and the soon Makarov waved his had giving the signal to begin.

"Hope you give it your all cause i won't hold back" Erza said while charging towards him. "Don't worry I'll manage" Naruto said with a smirk as he clenched his knuckles."This brat" Kumara said smiling.


	4. Naruto Vs Erza

Naruto Vs Erza

"Give it all you got" Erza said as she was charging towards Naruto. As Erza was getting close Naruto got in his Taijutsu position and waited for to come at him.

Erza then reequipped two swords and swung them towards Naruto. Everyone in the guild was already saying the new guy was done for. Naruto just smiled and as he was smiling Erza swung.

"It's over!" Gray yelled, but before Erza could end it Naruto grabbed her arm side flipped and kicked her in the back causing to fall face front. After this action everyone was dumbstruck, ''Hey actually managed to knock Erza down on his first try" Cana said. "Maybe he can actually win if he managed to hit Erza" Gray and Lucy explained.

Suddenly Erza got up and smirked ''Lucky hit you won't be as lucky next time". Erza explained before re-equipping into her heaven's wheel armor."Oh crap take that back Naruto's dead" Gray said as he saw Erza change her armor.

"Hmm seems like you stepped it up so i guess im going to have to do the same" Naruto said as he was performing some hand signs. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Naruto yelled before ten clones appeared behind him. "What the hell why are there more of him who did he do that?" Lucy yelled as she was understand what happened."Clones of your self that's a pretty interesting ability" Erza said.

"Not really this isn't even one of my strongest abilities but either way lets cut the chat and do this" Naruto said as he began charging her. Erza then flew to Naruto and started cutting down the clones.

Naruto then pulled a kunai and started towards Erza. Erza pulled a sword and blocked his attack,"That won't do much against me"Erza was explaining but before she could finish Naruto put wind chakra through the kunai creating a wind chakra blade hitting Erza's armor causing her to break of the attack.

"Interesting but not enough now its time to finish this" Erza said as ten swords appeared floating behind her back and pointed towards Naruto.''Its all over you pulled off a good fight and know who to fight i commend you'' Erza said as the blades flew towards Naruto."Not yet!" Naruto yelled as two clones appeared in front of him." Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Naruto yelled as more clones started to appear.

The clones then piled up creating a wall that blocked the Erza kept launching more blades the clones started to disappear leaving nothing."Hmm is that you really have to offer" Erza explained. When the smoke disappeared she didn't see Naruto, "Wait where did you go" Erza said as she looked around.

"Look above you" Naruto yelled as a blue spiraling ball appeared in his hand and he dived down towards Erza. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the sphere into Erza's stomach sending her flying."Aghhhh" Erza said before being sent flying.

"What the hell was that technique Naruto just did?'' Everyone from the guild asked. Naruto then walked towards Erza and helped her up,"Are you alright it didn't put full power in that technique because it kill someone''. "Yeah im alright thanks for the help" Erza said while Naruto was smiling.

"Ok after seeing this battle the winner is Naruto" Makarov said as he walked towards the two. "Erza was beaten what kind of power do Naruto and Sasuke have?" Everyone in the guild said as they stared at Naruto and Sasuke. "Erza you are very strong im happy i got to spar with such a opponent, I would love to train with you" Naruto said while Erza smiled at him causing him to blush.

" I would love to train with and get to know you better" Erza said. "Alright lets go back to the guild and rest" Makarov said as he and the rest of the guild started to walk back while Naruto helped Erza walk back. "Hey wait what about my fight with Naruto?" Natsu said.

''Erza tired me out Naruto maybe next time" Naruto explained. "Hmm this sucks" Natsu said while pouting,"Natsu i doubt you can beat Naruto seeing how he beat Erza and you can't beat Erza" Gray pointed out. "What you say ice cube?" Natsu yelled.

"You heard me flame-brain!" Gray yelled as he and Natsu were arguing. " Will you two stop arguing or will i have to make you stop!" Erza yelled as she stared at Natsu and Gray."We're not fighting can't you see we are best friends" Gray and Natsu said in unison.

"Good" Erza said, "Hey brat i can see the resemblance to Kushina and i can see why you taken a liking to her" Kumara said."Shut up!" Naruto said with a blush while Kurama just laughed at Naruto. Back inside the guild Naruto and Sasuke were sitting together and having a conversation.

"Hey Sasuke what do you think of this place?" Naruto asked. "Hmm i don't care about it this place has nothing it can offer me'' Sasuke said while smirking. Naruto just stared at Sasuke while he was sitting with his arms crossed not caring.

Over at the bar was Mira and Erza who were talking while Erza was eating her strawberry cake." Hey Erza what do you think about Naruto?" Mira asked with a smile. "What do you mean what i think about him? I think he's a good fighter" Erza responded while eating her cake.

"I didn't mean that i meant do you think he is cute?'' Mira explained. "What!" Erza said while choking on her strawberry cake. Mira just laughed and smiled seeing Erza blush."Mira why would you bring that up?" Erza said while still blushing.

"I don't know i think it's because every time i see him looking at you he blushes" Mira said giggling. "What about you i always see you staring at Sasuke" Erza explained as Mira just stood there with a blush on your face.

"Why don't we just forget about this topic" both girls said as they were still blushing."Hey Naruto and Sasuke!" Erza was calling out to both of them."Lets go on a mission together so you can see and get to know the place."

"Yeah we'll accompany you" Natsu,Gray,and Lucy said."Sure why not" Naruto replied while Sasuke just smirked. " Our mission will be to acquire a flute called Lullaby from the Dark Guild Eisenwald" Erza explained as they started to take leave.


	5. Dark Guild Eisenwald

Dark Guild Eisenwald

Naruto and Sasuke and the others were currently heading towards the location of the Dark Guild Eisenwald to stop them, while on the move Naruto began to ask questions on dark guilds.

" Hey Erza whats a dark guild like here anyways?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

" Dark guilds were once normal guilds but took assassination missions and other tasks that were looked down by the council,because of that many guilds disbanded and those that didn't and continued to take request like that became dark guilds."

Erza explained.'Hmm in it's the same as Orochimaru did when he left the leaf and raged war against the Leaf Village' Naruto thought to himself."How much longer till we reach our objective?"

Sasuke asked in annoyance due the fact that he had to tag along."Not much further we going to take a train to the town where we got the request from" Erza explained.

Soon after they reached the train station and boarded the train."Ughhhh i don't feel so good" Natsu said as his nausea was taking over."Does he always get like this?" Lucy asked.

"Not only is he a fire breathing idiot, but he can't even ride a train without looking like this" Gray said as he laughed at Natsu."Hey Naruto where you came from did you have trains?" Lucy asked out of curiosity.

"No this is completely new to me,back where i came from we usually traveled by foot or boat" Naruto explained. "That's very interesting,speaking of can you tell me what's it like where you come from?" Erza asked as she tried to get to know the blond."

Me and Sasuke come from a place called the Elemental Nations, we come from the Land of Fire and there are other countries beside us like the Land of Earth,Wind,Lightning and so on" Naruto said as he explained.

Erza and the others listened to the story he was telling as the were amazed about how his world was like.

"The Elemental Nations are beautiful but peace is something we are striving to obtain in the nations,before we came here there was a war going on and all of the nations united together for the first time to stop the greatest threat our world has ever known Madara Uchiha" Naruto explained with a serious tone.

Erza was surprised because she had never met someone who has gone through war especially some like Naruto and Sasuke."Wait Uchiha,so is he related to Sasuke ?" Lucy and Gray asked while Erza was also curious.

"That man is nothing he may share the same last name but that does not make part of my blood" Sasuke explained with a serious tone.

After that response no one asked anymore questions and just stayed quiet until the reached their destination.

"Alright lets get going to the mayor and ask him more about the dark guild" Erza explained but before they could go Lucy spoke up"Hey where's Natsu i thought he was with us?"

Suddenly they heard a scream "Help me!" Natsu screamed while the train was moving.

"We need to stop the train!" Erza yelled but before she could go Sasuke vanished and was on the side of the train running towards Natsu."What in the world,when did he get move?" the Fairy Tail mages said.

'Hmm gets your not so cold Sasuke' Naruto thought to himself before waiting for their return. The train forced a stop when these suspicious looking mages boarded the train.

"Alright Kageyama we have the flute so what do we do now?" asked one of the dark guild mages."We take the flute and give to Eigor, so get the train started so we can reach our checkpoint" Kageyama ordered.

As the train was about to be started Natsu got up,"Ugh so you're the guys we have the ones we have to beat and take down''.

" Oh yeah and who are you to stop us,shit i beat you won't be able to stop…." Kageyama was about to finish before he was punched in the face by Natsu.

"Im a mage from Fairy Tail and i'm going to stop you here and now" Natsu yelled. "You stupid brat get him!" Kageyama yelled as he got up.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu yelled as his fist was engulfed in charged the two guards punching one in the gut and drop kicking the other.

"Now i'll finish this, Fire Dragon's Roar" Natsu yelled as he was about to attack but before he could the train started to move causing his nausea to come on.

"Huh you're so weak that you can't do jack,it's pathetic that im going to end this" Kageyama said as he was going to attack Natsu,but before he could he was dropped kicked by no other than Sasuke.

"Agh" Kageyama yelled."What the" Natsu said as he weakly got up.

"Chidori Spear" Sasuke said as a blade of electricity surged around his hand causing it to extend into Kageyama's shoulder.

"Crap" Kageyama yelled once again before coughing up blood."Give me the flute and stop this train before i kill you" Sasuke demanded as his killing intent went up.

"Huh you think i give you the flute just like that,even if i were to give it up you'd be a dead man because Eigor will kill you"Kageyama said as he continue to cough blood.

"Your threats do not frighten me one bit" Sasuke said before pushing the current of electricity deeper in his shoulder. " I"ll ask once more give me the flute or you die" Sasuke said before his eyes changed into the three tomoe sharingan.

" Haha screw you" Kageyama said before giving one his men the signal to blow the train up.

"Let's see you survive this" Kageyama smiled before he grabbed the blade of electricity and forcing it out of his arm while he jumped off the train with the flute.

"Shit" Sasuke said as he ran towards Natsu picking him up

. "We're not going to make it" Natsu explained. " No time then, Susano'o!" Sasuke yelled causing his sharingan to develop into his eternal mangekyo sharingan and Susano'o cover him and Natsu

. Back at the train station Erza and the others awaited their return before hearing a loud explosion and seeing smoke in the distance."What the hell was that" Gray and Lucy yelled.

"It seems to be coming from the train where Natsu was, lets go!" Erza yelled as she and the others began to run towards them. 'Sasuke what the hell happened' Naruto thought to himself as he ran towards the sight.


	6. Dark Guild Eisenwald 2

Dark Guild Eisenwald 2

Back at the train explosion was nothing but pure fire and there seemed to be no survivors so it seemed that Sasuke and Natsu died. "Agh! Natsu yelled.

Shit Kageyama got away in the explosion with the flute." "Don't worry too much about it, we will catch up to him sooner or later" Sasuke explained as he stood up while some blood fell from his eye.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked while he awaited his answer. "Yeah don't worry about me i'll be alright" Sasuke said as his Mangekyo Sharingan started to revert back into his normal eyes causing his Susano'o to disperse.

Natsu watched as the giant purple figure that protected them from the blast disappeared. "Hey what was that thing the protected us and why did your eyes turn to that?" Natsu asked in curiosity."That was my Susano'o and its ability that only those from the Uchiha clan can use with the Sharingan" Sasuke explained as he started to get up.

"That is awesome!" Natsu yelled. Sasuke just started at him. "Alright we need to regroup with the others" Sasuke explained."Alright let me get rid of the fire" Natsu explained as he started to suck up and eat the fire clearing the path."There!" Natsu yelled as he and Sasuke started to head back.

"I hope Natsu is alright" Lucy said as she and the others were heading towards the train. " If he is with Sasuke he'll be alright" Naruto explained to the others. As they started to get closer they saw the train was completely wrecked and no one was there. " Wait where is Natsu?" Gray asked as he searched through the area.

"Their coming" Naruto said as he felt Sasuke's chakra signature. Sasuke and Natsu then saw the others as he approached them. "You guys are alright!" Lucy yelled in excitement."It's good that you're alright but what happened here?" Erza asked."When you forgot me on the train these guys from the dark guid came in and took the train over, I was winning but then the train started moving and i got sick again so i couldn't do anything" Natsu explained.

"You fool how could you take them on by yourself!" Erza yelled at Natsu. "Erza i wasn't finish telling you what happened, when i couldn't do anything Sasuke came in and took all of them out with no problem and he had Kageyama pinned but before we could take the flute he set the explosion off and ran away" Natsu explained.

"All that matters is he's weak and he cannot get far" Erza explained we need to stop them. As the conversation was going on Lucy remembered where she heard the name Lullaby from. " Guys i just figured out where i heard the name Lullaby from before!" Lucy yelled.

"What do you remember Lucy?" Gray and Natsu asked. "Lullaby is a demon flute that once played release death magic that kills anyone once it's heard" Lucy said while being terrified that the enemy had gotten such an artifact. "We have to stop them at all cost!" Erza yelled as she told everyone to get back on the SE. " I have my own way of reaching them faster" Naruto explained.

"We don't have time for this Naruto get in now!" Erza yelled commanding him. "Ready for this Kurama?" Naruto said, "Lets do this brat" Kurama responded. "Kurama Mode" Naruto yelled as his body was enveloped in a gold coat of chakra with markings on his face and hands.

"I'll see you guys up ahead" Naruto explained while he vanished in a yellow flash. " What the hell was that yellow flash" Lucy,Gray,and Natsu said in unison.

"Hmm i guess we are going to have to find out later on" Erza said as she got in the SE and drove off following behind and heading to Oshibana Station. Off in the distance was Naruto who was speeding of in the distance approaching Oshibana "Hey brat what's got you so worried" Kurama asked.

"If what Lucy said about that magic than i need to stop it at all costs, I won't let any innocent people die!" Naruto yelled. "Don't worry i got your back and we will stop them" Kurama said in assurance. " Yeah" Naruto said as he was approaching the station.

The royal guard was surrounding the station making sure that the dark guild members didn't escape. 'Hmm it seems that they are held up in there i need to make sure i stop them' Naruto said as he vanished in a yellow flash and entered the building. Catching up where the others in the SE,"Hey Sasuke how do you Naruto? Lucy asked as Gray and Erza were listening.

"Me and Naruto both grew up in the village of Konoha and both went to the Academy, when we passed and were old enough to start taking missions we were assigned into a squad called team 7 with our sensei and another member" Sasuke explained while not facing them. " So you and Naruto must be really close" Lucy replied.

"You can say that" Sasuke said as he tried to end the conversation,"Hey we can talk later we are here and we need to hurry" Erza explained as she got off and hurried past the guards explaining that they came from Fairy Tail and were sent to handle the situation. Inside the station was Naruto as he was surrounded by dark guild mages, "Give up punk you really think that you can stop us let alone by yourself?" one of the mages said.

"Stop and give yourself over before this gets out of hand" Naruto said with a serious tone. "Hmm stupid punk now you're dead get him" the mage yelled as he and eight others charged towards Naruto."Alright guys hurry we need to stop them" Erza yelled as she was running when she ran into where Naruto was.

"Naruto watch out!" Erza yelled but before she could step in Naruto disappeared in yellow flash instantly beating all the mages."Agh!"one of the dark guild mages yelled before falling to his knees. " Where the hell is he!" the other mages yelled before being beaten in the blink of an eye.

"I told you to surrender" Naruto said with a serious tone,"Naruto what was that?" Erza said before the Natsu and the others came in. "Erza we made it" Natsu said as he watched and saw the defeated mages. "What happened her…" Lucy was about to say as she was caught off by Eligor.

"Hmm so the mages of Fairy Tail came,so now I can start by killing you and everyone else" Eligor said with a smile.


	7. Fairy Tail vs Eligor

Fairy Tail Vs Eligor

"Now that you're here i can start by killing you and everyone else" Eligor stated as he hovered over the mages of Fairy Tail. "We won't let you do this" Gray yelled, "Yeah we will not let any innocent people die because of you" Natsu yelled as he gripped his fists.

"Haha do you really think you're much of a match for me,please you are not but a bunch of weak mages" Eligor stated as he laughed at them. "It's one thing to risk and endanger the lives of innocent people but it's another thing to make fun of my friends!" Naruto yelled while everyone watched him.

'Naruto' Erza thought to herself. "Hmm who are you to criticize others when you are nothing but trash" Sasuke said as he walked in. "Hmm me trash please don't compare me to your levels, so do me a favor and just die" Eligor said as more members of Eisenwald came in."See you pests I need to go finish the goal" Eligor said as he left."Get back here!" Natsu yelled as he ran after him, "Natsu!" Erza yelled.

"Gray go after him and Lucy stick with me." Erza explained. Gray started heading towards Natsu when eight members from Eisenwald blocked his path.

"Where you going boy?" the mages from Eisenwald said."Shit" Gray said as he readied himself for the fight but before the could attack Sasuke moved through them in an instant slashing each of them with his sword. "Pathetic" Sasuke said as he put his sword back in his sheath.

"Wow thanks" Gray said as he started to run after Natsu. 'Hmm so he's also good with swordsmanship,maybe when we get back i'll spar with him' Erza thought to herself. "Sasuke come with me we need to head with Natsu" Naruto said as he and Sasuke followed behind Gray and Natsu.

As they left all the Eisenwald members gathered around Erza and Lucy. "Got nowhere to go ladies so why don't you just give up and die?" one of the mages asked.

"Nah I don't think so" Erza said before equipping into her Heavens Wheel Armor. "Oh shit she's Titania from Fairy Tail!" yelled the mages before realizing who they were up against.

Erza than equipped her two blades and charged towards the enemy striking and defeating them with relative ease. "I should help" Lucy said " I open the gate of Cancer".

As Lucy said that Cancer the celestial spirit appeared with his scissors dashing towards the enemy cutting their blades and clothes."Agh!" the dark guild mages yelled before being defeated."That was easy now we need to catch up with the others" Lucy and Erza said as they ran after the others.

Back with Naruto and Sasuke the two ninja were on the third floor where they saw Natsu and Gray with a defeated Kageyama. "Where is Eligor?" Gray asked. "Its to late he's headed towards Clover town where the Guild Masters are gathered,but you won't be able to reach him because there is a wind-wall and only I can remove it"Kageyama explained before passing out from his wounds."Shit how are we going to stop him with this wall?"Gray asked.

"Wind wall?" Naruto said as he approached them. "Naruto" Gray and Natsu said in unison."I think I might be able to solve this problem"Naruto responded.

As Naruto approached the wind wall Erza and Lucy came in from behind. "Natsu and Gray!" Erza and Lucy yelled,"Erza it Eligor wasn't planning on using Lullaby here he's planning to use it against the Guild Masters in Clovertown but we can't reach him because of this wind wall" Gray explained.

"We need to think of something " Erza explained, "No problem I got this" Naruto explained. "Nine Tails Chakra Mode!" Naruto yelled as his body was covered by gold chakra, Naruto then made chakra arms and shot them towards the wall creating friction against the wind creating and opening for them "Alright there you guys go" Naruto said as he held the opening for them.

"Great job now we must hurry and stop Eligor" Erza explained as they made their way towards the SE. "Erza you're magic must be reaching its point you used to much of it getting here" Lucy explained.

"If I don't use it we won't be able to save the masters!" Erza yelled, "Don't worry I'll stop him" Naruto said as he vanished in a yellow flash. "Wait you can't beat him alone" Erza yelled.

"He'll be fine he has been through worse and he always pulls through" Sasuke explained as he made his way in the vehicle. 'I still can't let him handle this on his own' Erza thought to herself as she got inthe SE and stepped on it as she followed behind Naruto.

Up in the distance was Naruto dashing through the train tracks behind Eligor's trail. "Hey brat why does this really get riled up?" Kurama asked.

" I can't let anyone die like what happened to Jiraiya and Neji, as long as i have the power to stop them that is what i intend to do" Naruto said as he closed in on Eligor up ahead.

"Hey Eligor!" Naruto yelled but before Eligor could answer he was punched in the face sent flying into the bridge. "What the hell was…" Eligor was about to say before he was sidekicked and sent flying into the side of a rock. "You stupid bra you'll die for that!" Eligor yelled as he charged towards Naruto.

Eligor swung his scythe at Naruto but before it could connect Naruto dodged it and started to do hand signs. "Kage No Bunshin Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as ten clones appeared and started to charge against Eligor.

" What the hell you can make clones,impressive but that won't be enough to stop me!" Eligor yelled, "Wind Blade!" when giant blades of wind started to cut down the clones. "Pathetic" Eligor said triumphant, "Watch your back" Naruto said as he appeared behind Eligor before slamming his fists on his back causing blood to come out of his mouth "Agh!" Eligor yelled in pain.

"You plan to kill innocent people and then you make fun of my friends, i don't take that shit lightly" Naruto said as he dashed in front of Eligor uppercutting him' "YOU STUPID BRAT!" Eligor yelled as he created blades of wind and gripped his scythe as he flew towards Naruto, "Now you die!". Eligor stabbed his blade through Naruto's chest and dragged him towards the floor.

"Haha now you're dead you piece of crap" Eligor said but before he could get the satisfaction of kill Naruto's body disappeared into smoke.

"You never learn do you" Naruto said as he appeared in front of Eligor "RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he pushed the sphere into Eligors chest causing him to lose all air in his lungs sending him flying and knocking him out into a wall. "Huh now who's the pathetic one?" Naruto said as he walked towards Eligor's unconscious body.

In the back Naruto saw a car approaching but when he looked at it turned out to be Erza and the others. "Naruto!" Lucy yelled as she saw her blond friend. "Haha hey guys" Naruto said, "Are you alright and where's Eligor?" Erza asked.

"I'm fine and Eligor is over there unconscious" Naruto pointed out. "You beat him?" Gray and Lucy asked as they didn't see a scratch on him "Yeah now let's go drop him off where he belongs" Naruto explained. "Yeah we will take him to where the guild masters are,so put him in and let's go" Erza explained.

After Eligor was put in the headed off where the guild masters were and started to ask Naruto a whole bunch of questions on how he beat Eligor.

'Hmm he is really strong,it makes me wonder how strong he actually is' Erza thought to herself as she started to approach Clover town.

In the forest near Clover town was a wounded Kageyama with a with Lullaby in his hands "Eligor was weak and that why he failed but i won't those guild masters will pay" Kageyama said as he approached the Guild Hall. In the SE where the group of Fairy Tail mages when they approached the Guild Masters.

"Master!" Erza yelled as she got off and approached Makarov. "Child how are you and please tell me you haven't destroyed anything" Makarov said with sweat falling, "No we have come to tell you we have beaten Eligor and stopped him and had the royal guards take care of him" Erza explained.

"Thats good so how did Naruto and Sasuke do?" Makarov asked, "Master they did great they have experience that makes me wonder what type of experience they have" Erza responded while Makarov looked at her.

"Don't worry in due time when they feel more comfortable they will open up to us" Makarov responded as he walked towards Natsu and the others.

"Makarov who are these cuties?" Master Bob from Blue Pegasus asked. "These are two friends of mine,Naruto and Sasuke" Makarov responded. " You two are so cute can eat you up" Bob said while Naruto slowly walked away and so did Sasuke.

As everyone started to laugh Kageyama appeared before them. "You thought it was all over when Eligor was defeated but you didn't realize that he did not have the flute but I did so now you will all die!" Kageyama yelled as he started to play the flute, but instead of music the flute started to shake and change.

"HAHA YOU STUPID HUMANS NOW THAT I AM AWAKE I CAN DEVOUR YOUR SOULS!" Lullaby yelled as he transformed into a giant demon. "What how did he get the flute?" Gray asked, "It doesn't matter we need to stop him!" Erza yelled as she re-equipped into her Black Wing Armor and flew towards Lullaby slashing him.

"AGH YOU STUPID LITTLE FLY!" Lullaby yelled as he moved his arm to slap Erza,but before he could a giant arm extended and held Lullaby's arm.

"If you think i let you hurt her you are sorely mistaken" Naruto explained as his body was covered in a chakra coat. The guild masters watched in surprise at what the boy could do.

"YOU BRAT" Lullaby yelled but before he could move he was light by black flames, "Amaterasu!" Sasuke yelled as his eyes changed into his mangekyo while blood started to drip from his eye. "AGH!" Lullaby yelled as he tried to put out the flames but they wouldn't go out.

Natsu and the others watched in awe at what the capable duo could due. "Now I'll end this" Naruto said as his chakra coat extended two more hands and started to create a blue sphere that looked like a shuriken. "Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled as he threw it towards Lullaby.

"STUPID BRAT IF YOU THINK THIS CAN STOP ME YOU ARE WRONG!" Lullaby yelled as he threw his fist towards the rasenshuriken. When the rasenshuriken made contact with Lullaby it expanded enveloping the demon flutes body in a giant sphere that was three times its size shredding its body from the inside.

"AGHHHHH!" Lullaby yelled before being completely torn to shreds leaving nothing but a humongous crater in its place.

Natsu,Gray,Lucy and Erza were completely dumbfounded at what they just witness. Sasuke smirked as he stared at them. "What the hell was that?" the mages from Fairy Tail asked while Naruto reverted back into his original form.

"Oh it was nothing, just a move i learned back when my sensei helped me complete its final form" Naruto responded while Makarov and the others looked "Such power it completely leveled the battlefield and destroyed the town" Goldmine and Bob said.

As they finished they noticed that the black flames Sasuke produced were not put out and they continued to burn. "Hey why haven't Sasukes flames gone out?"Lucy asked, "Who cares ill eat them!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards them but before he could Sasuke dispersed the flames with his other eye causing blood to stream down from it too.

"What happened to the flames?" Natsu asked, "Those flames never go out they continue to burn and the only one who can put them out is Sasuke" Naruto responded. "Such an ability" the others said in amazement as Sasuke wiped the blood from his eyes.

"Well now that Lullaby been destroyed let's go home" Makarov said before an angry crowd of townspeople came chasing after them for destroying the town. "Lets get out of here!" Natsu yelled as they started to run away.


	8. Fairy Tail Newest Members

Fairy Tail's Newest Members

Back in the guild of Fairy Tail it was quiet as the members awaited for the master and the others to arrive. The doors flew opened when they saw Makarov walk in with Erza and the others.

" Master how did the meeting go?" Mira asked, "It went great until Naruto and Sasuke destroyed the town" Makarov said in a happy tone.

"They destroyed the town, huh guess these guys are Fairy Tail material" Cana said. "Speaking of Fairy Tail material why don't you two become members of our guild you proved yourself and you already made friends" Makarov asked, " I don't know that offer sounds really good to pass up but it'll be all the harder when we leave" Naruto said with a sad tone.

"It doesn't matter when you leave because we are friends and comrades doesn't that matter?" Erza responded while looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yeah even when you leave we will be behind you one hundred percent of the way because we are family" Mira answered, Sasuke walked up towards to Naruto "Whatever you decide to do i'll be behind you" Sasuke said with a serious tone.

"Thanks you guys i really appreciate it, i'll join" Naruto said as everyone was happy to hear what he said. "Okay where do you guys want you're stamp and what color?"Mira asked "Orange" Naruto said as he got it on the side of his shoulder, while Sasuke got it black and on his wrist.

"Great you are now a part of Fairy Tail!" Makarov said in a happy tone. "I'll be back" Sasuke said as he walked outside by himself, "Alright" Naruto responded and went back with talking with the others. As Sasuke left Mira watched. Outside with Sasuke,'Huh i exhausted myself too much by using Susano'o and Amaterasu' Sasuke thought as he cleaned the dry blood from his eyes.

As he started to clean his eyes Sasuke knew someone was watching him. "I know you are out there" Sasuke said as Mira came out.

"Sorry for being sneaky but i got worried when i saw the blood on your face" Mira said softly, "It's alright but you do not have to concern yourself with me" Sasuke said as he stood up and started to walk back in the guild.

"Wait i know something's troubling you, so why don't you talk about it" Mira said as she walked behind Sasuke. "It's alright" Sasuke said as he walked in leaving Mira outside, "I know something's troubling him but in due time he will open up" Mira said as she walked in.

Two weeks had passed and Naruto and Sasuke had taken on missions and gotten enough money for their own place together. It was a 4 bedroom house with 2 bathrooms,kitchen and living room.

As the two were in the guild Natsu always asked Naruto and Sasuke to fight him but they always declined. Erza walked up to Naruto and Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke i seen how good you are with a sword so why don't we spar?" Erza asked. "I don't see why can't as he stood up and walked with her outside.

"Alright we will continue until one of us either withdrawal or loses their weapon" Erza explained, "Alright" Sasuke said as he pulled out is Kusanagi blade. Erza then proceeded to pull out her two blades and charged towards Sasuke.

Sasuke intercepted her blade by blocking the attack and then doing a side flip slashing downwards which Erza blocked. "Hmm you're good" Erza acknowledged,"Thanks you too, hey why don't we step this up by using our techniques" Sasuke responded.

"Alright" Erza said but in that instant Sasuke jumped back and started doing hand signs "Katon,Ryuuka no Jutsu" Sasuke yelled as he shot out dragon shaped flames that shot towards Erza.

'So he uses fire like Natsu' Erza thought as she changed into her Fire empress armor reducing the damage to fire by half. "Huh not bad but that won't be enough" Erza yelled as she lunged herself at Sasuke before striking him.

"Good for you but i'm just getting started" Sasuke yelled before disappearing before Erza and drop kicking her in the back. "Agh" Erza yelled as she was sent flying towards the floor.

"You're quick ill give you that" Erza said as she got back up and dodged Sasuke's attack before cutting his sleeve. Sasuke then back flipped before running electricity through his blade and charging straightforward at Erza breaking her block and cutting her cheek.

"So you can use lightning like Laxus too" Erza said as she re-equipped into her Lightning empress armor. "Hmm so you have defenses for fire and lightning, i guess i need to use something that you don't have defense for" Sasuke said as his eyes changed into red with three tomoes.

'His eyes changed which means i need to step it up' Erza thought to herself before she charged against Sasuke, but before her movements could connect Sasuke saw her movements thanks to his sharingan and was able to knee her and uppercut her before sending her flying.

"Hey saw my movements ahead of time how is that possible!" Erza yelled before Sasuke appeared behind her and kicked her to the ground causing her to release her weapon and lose. "Seems like you lost" Sasuke said as he sheathed his sword and walked towards her helping her up.

"You and Naruto are both strong being able to beat me" Erza acknowledged before getting back up and changing back.

"Thanks you are strong yourself" Sasuke said as he and Erza walked back. Off in the distance was a man with long black hair and piercings in his face watching them. "Hmm seems like Fairy Tail got to know members better tell Master Jose" said the figure as he walked off.


	9. Tales and Battles

Tales And Battles

In the town of Magnolia Naruto was off walking by himself to get some fresh air and think. "Hey Kurama do you think we will ever go back home?" Naruto asked as he continued to walk, "I don't know what to tell you" Kurama said with a soft tone.

"Hmm yeah i can't really expect much but I hope everyone is alright" Naruto said with a sad face, "Cheer up we'll find a way back and look at the bright side you met more good people" Kurama said as Naruto smiled and continued to walk towards the guild.

Back at the guild it was normal as everyone was either gone for missions or just relaxing while Natsu and the others were at a table talking.

"Agh it's so boring why can't we do anything?" Natsu said as he had his face on the table while happy was eating his fish staring at him.

"Why do you always complain flame brain?" Gray asked as he stared at him, "What did you say stripper?" Natsu asked as he got up. "It's too early for this" Lucy said as she wiped her eyes from being tired, "Aye Lucy you're tired because you were writing dirty fan fic" Happy said with a smile.

"What!,no you're wrong i was just tired from cleaning" Lucy said as she tried to change the subject. "Speaking of subjects where are Naruto and Sasuke?" Mira asked as she walked towards them, "I don't know we haven't seen them since yesterday" Natsu and Lucy responded.

"Hmm thats odd usually Naruto never misses his ramen in the morning and Sasuke usually is out back or in here thinking" Mira said as she was picking up some dirty plates.

Naruto walked into the guild after they had finished their conversation with them. "Hey Naruto" the group said as he walked in, "Hey guys" Naruto said as he walked towards them and sat down.

"Hey where have you been?" Natsu asked, "I walked around town i needed to clear my mind" Naruto said as he looked around.

"Hey Naruto have you seen Sasuke?" Mira asked, "No but he probably did the same thing i did or went to train by himself" Naruto responded. "Hey Naruto how did you Sasuke become friends and i want to know about your lives.I was already told how you met but i want to know if its okay with you" Mira asked.

"Its alright when i was a kid i didn't have any friends or parents so i was always alone and people viewed me as a pest and wanted me dead.

I hated that feeling so to try and forget about it i did pranks and the villagers hated me more but i did it because they hated me for something i didn't do" Naruto said as he continued to explain as the others were wide-eyed.

"You see when i was born my village was attacked and my parents died defending it from a demon beast that attacked in order to save me and the village my dad sealed the beast into me knowing that i would do great and overcome any hardships that were thrown at me."

Naruto explained as he continued to tell them more. "After those incidents i enrolled into the academy and met Sasuke. I saw Sasuke as a show off and disliked that about him but i always continued to follow after him but never did and i regretted that" Naruto said.

"Naruto its okay you don't have to explain it must be hard for you" Mira said as she walked up and hugged Naruto while the others were sad at hearing some part of his life and the difficulties he had. As Mira finished hugging him Naruto stood up and said he needed to think and find Sasuke.

Then he was gone as the others watched sadly. In the forest outside of town was Sasuke as he was standing in the lake that was enclosed by many trees.

"This world and it's techniques are similar to ours in its own way" Sasuke said as a tall man with black hair and piercings flashed towards him while Sasuke dodged it.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked while the man just smirked at him, "Thats a nice sword you got there too bad a weakling like you won't be able to do shit with it" the man said as his fist turned into a metal sword and struck him while Sasuke blocked it.

"Who are you!" Sasuke yelled as he side  
flipped breaking the man's grip and kicked him in the face. "You're gonna die so it doesn't matter" the man said as his hand changed into a giant metal club. "So that's how its gonna be huh" Sasuke said as his hand started to get covered in electricity.

The man then charged at him head on while Sasuke disappeared and punched him on the side before trying to impale him with his chidori.

"Shit" the man said before blocking the attack. Sasuke then charged at him with his sword slashing him while the man kept on blocking but Sasuke managed to stab him in the arm before it could be covered in metal and charging electricity.

"AGH!" the man yelled but before Sasuke could finish it something stabbed him through the arm. "Agh!" Sasuke yelled as he coughed some blood before releasing the enemy. "Gajeel are you alright?" the blue haired women said as she rushed towards him.

"Yeah" Gajeel said as he stood up. Sasuke then a purple figure started to appear from him "You shouldn't take me lightly" Sasuke said as blood started to drip from his eyes. "What the hell" Gajeel said as he was watching Sasuke change.

"Gajeel we need to retreat for now Master Jose will be displeased that you disobeyed him" the blue haired mage said.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Sasuke yelled as his Susano'o arm shot towards them. "Crap" the girl said before she made a water shield that protected them from the attack.

"Blaze Release Yasaka Magatama!" Sasuke yelled before these black flames shot towards them, "Shit Juvia move!" Gajeel yelled as he Juvia shot water at the flames but to their surprise the fire did not got out and kept burning.

"You'll die where you stand!" Sasuke yelled as he charged towards them while his Susano'o hand released a giant sword made from the dark flames.

"Juvia we need to get out of here!" Gajeel said as he flashed out of there and Juvia disappeared in water leaving Sasuke and the forest on fire.

Off in the distance Naruto noticed the smoke and rushed towards it when he got there he saw Sasuke wounded and bleeding.

"Sasuke what happened!?" Naruto yelled. "I was attacked by a blue haired female and a black-haired man named Juvia and Gajeel" Sasuke said as he and Naruto started to head towards Fairy Tail when they noticed giant metal bars sticking into the building.

They walked into the guild noticed everyone was gathered around Master Makarov. "What happened?" Naruto asked as he sat Sasuke down. "It seems we were attacked and some one wants to start war" Makarov explained.


	10. Determined Resolve

Determined Resolve

"We were attacked!" Naruto yelled as he listened to Makarov explain their situation.

"Yes we were attacked out of nowhere and no one seems to know who attacked us" Makarov explained.

"I might know who did" Sasuke said as he stood while he was patching up his injury,"What do you mean and how did you get that injury?" Makarov pointed out, "While i was out meditating i was attacked by a two mages called Gajeel and Juvia and apparently they worked for someone called Jose" Sasuke explained.

"Jose sent to men to attack you?" Makarov asked. "They were pathetic i dealt with them but they ran away" Sasuke said as he started to head out.

"Sasuke wait you should let me treat your wounds" Mira said as she walked up to him with a worried expression.

"Fine so i can pay those two a visit later on" Sasuke said as he walked to the infirmary with Mira. As they left Naruto spoke up "So what do you suggest we do gramps?" Naruto asked while everyone else was awaiting Makarov answer.

"I do not like the action that they have taken against us but no one was hurt so we just let it pass" Makarov said, no one like the answer he said but they knew he was right so they continued to go ahead with their daily routines.

Back in the infirmary Mira had finished tending to Sasuke's wound,"Alright there i finished tending it you should get some rest" Mira said as Sasuke put his shirt back on while Mira blushed.

"Thanks, no excuse me i need to go" Sasuke said as he started to walk out before Mira called out to him "Sasuke wait i need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, "Why don't you open up and talk to us? When i look at your eyes i see sadness" Mira said in a sad tone.

Sasuke stared at her and responded "When you are left with nothing and lose the precious things in life and realized the pain they had to go through for you i think you're eyes would look like mine" Sasuke said as he walked out quietly while Mira just stared and thought about what he said.

In the guild hall Erza was preparing to leave to go check out the new armors when she saw Naruto and stopped by him,"Hello Naruto what are you doing?" she asked.

"Hey Erza I'm just here trying to find something to do what about you?" Naruto responded, "I'm about to go check out the shops for new armor to add to my collection and seeing as you aren't doing anything why don't you go with me" Erza asked.

"Yeah why not i always like hanging out with you" Naruto said while Erza blushed on how he said it, "Alright lets go" Erza said as she and Naruto headed out for the town.

After a few hour it became dawn and Naruto and Erza were heading back and having conversation. "Hey Naruto what was it like for you growing up?" Erza asked as they sat down by the river in town.

"For me growing up was hard i had no parents the people of the village all hated me and treated me like crap except for the third and some friends" Naruto said with a sad tone while Erza was saddened but what she heard."So you're an orphan to?" Erza said while Naruto looked at he.

"Yeah my parents died defending me from a demon that attacked our village when I was born and the only way to stop it was by my father giving his life up and sealing it into me" Naruto said.

"Why did they do that to you why would they give you those hardships and put you through all that pain?" Erza responded.

"They did it because they believed in me and knew that with that power i could do great things and i don't regret doing that because i was able to befriend the demon and become great friends with him and call him my comrade" Naruto said while Kurama smiled after hearing that.

"I'm sorry if i said anything that offended you" Erza said in a soft tone, "No it's alright i like talking to someone who i see as a friend" Naruto said as he smiled at Erza causing her to blush.

'He really is a good person' Erza thought to herself as she got up and hugged Naruto causing him to blush.

"Whenever you need to talk to someone or need someone i'll be there for you" Erza said with a smile as Naruto smiled back and returned the hug.

After their moment together they said their goodbyes and headed back home to what would they would witness the next day.

As morning rose Naruto and Sasuke started to walk towards the guild when they saw three figures pinned to trees.

Naruto and Sasuke decided to run and check the area only to their horror when they saw Levy,Jet and Droy pinned to the trees by metal bars.

Angered Naruto quickly pulled the bars off grabbed the three and rushed them back to the guild. "GRAMPS WHERE THE HELL IS GRAMPS!" Naruto yelled as he looked for him.

"What is it child?" Makarov said as he walked towards him "Master Levy and the others are hurt!" Naruto yelled as he sat them down in infirmary.

"Who did this!" Cana yelled while the others were angered at the sight of their hurt friends.

"I found them on the trees pinned by the same metal bars that hit the guild" Naruto explained, "So it was Phantom Lord" Gray explained.

"Master they hurt our family so this means war" Natsu said as he clenched his fist.

"They will pay for hurting them" Erza said, "I left the first incident slide but now that they have hurt my children that is unacceptable they have started a war that i intend to finish" Makarov said in a angry tone.

"So what are we waiting for let's go get them!" Natsu yelled, while everyone agreed as they were ready to go get payback.

Before they headed out Gray noticed Lucy was missing and question where she was.

"I don't know where Lucy is we haven't seen her since yesterday maybe she stayed home today" Mira responded, "I'll go check her house to see if she's alright" Natsu said as he grabbed happy and ran out.

Naruto looked at Levy and the others and was sad as he remembered what happened to Neji.

Sasuke stared at Naruto as he watched his face became serious and knew what was to come of this.

"I won't let my friends be hurt as long as i can prevent it" Naruto said with a serious tone as Erza and the others stared at him.

"Hey brat don't worry we'll repay them for what they did and i got you're back" Kurama said as Naruto began to walk outside. "Naruto wait" Gray and Cana said as he left the building.

"Hmm you'll do anything to protect others right Naruto?" Sasuke said as he started to walk out of the building.

As Sasuke was walking Gray stopped him.

"Hey Sasuke why did Naruto make that face?" Gray asked as Sasuke continued to walk as he answered his question "Since the beginning he's been alone and he treasures his friends because he has lost a fair amount of them and he will do anything to save them" Sasuke said as he walked out leaving Gray sad at what he heard.

Back with Natsu he was sprinting to Lucy's house to see if she was okay,"Hope Lucy is alright Happy" Natsu said as he closed in to Lucy's house.

When he got there he started to knock on the door as hard as he could until it finally opened.

"Oh hey Natsu" Lucy said before being hugged by Natsu causing her to blush.

"Lucy you're alright but where have you been?" Natsu said as he let her go, "I stayed home and slept in" Lucy explained while Natsu told her about the events that transpired leaving Lucy shocked and with that they rushed back to the guild.

"Master im back with Lucy she was alright!" Natsu yelled as he walked in with Lucy and Happy.

"Thats good now is everyone present?" Makarov asked. "No Naruto and Sasuke are gone" Gray responded, "What where have they gone?" Makarov asked in a serious tone. "Telling by how Naruto was mad most likely he went after Phantom Lord with Sasuke" Gray responded.

"What why would they go buy them selves!" Erza yelled, "I think he wanted to pay them back for what they did to Levy and the others" Gray responded.

"We won't let them do it alone come my children this is war" Makarov said as he and everyone else left to go after Phantom Lord.

"Master Jose we really humiliated Fairy Tail" Gajeel said while laughing, "Hmm yes that shows them who has the real power between the two of us" Jose said as he was smiling at their victory.

"Juvia thinks that we shouldn't have gone too far with them" Juvia said as Jose looked at her displeased with what she said.

"Juvia are you disobeying what i ordered you to do?" Jose said angry.

"No Juvia sorry for what she said" Juvia said as in that minute a blond-haired person flew through the doors with a red coat over his orange jumpsuit and his eyes looked like a toads while a raven haired teen with a sword also walked through in.

"Who might you two pests be?" Jose said as he looked at them. "Master that's the one who we fought in the forest and the other one is his friend" Gajeel said as he took stance and awaited their move.

"So you dare come here and attack me are you foolish" Jose said, "SHUT UP YOU HURT MY FRIENDS SO PREPARE TO PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!" Naruto yelled as he formed two clones and started having them spin chakra.

"Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he leaped at Jose while Sasuke pulled out his blade "Hmm lets get started shall we" Sasuke said as he charged at Gajeel.


	11. Shinobi Vs Phantom Lord

Shinobi vs Phantom Lord

"Oodama Rasengan" Naruto yelled as he shot towards Jose,"Hmm bring it brat" Jose said as he shot towards Naruto while he concentrated his darkness magic in his hand and broke through Naruto's rasengan and punching hmm into a building.

"Agh!" Naruto yelled as he was sent flying. "Is that all you have to offer how pathetic" Jose said as he gathered more magic in his hand before yelling "Death Wave" but Sasuke stretched out Susano'o and punched him.

"Naruto is that all you got?" Sasuke said as he was currently battling Gajeel.

"Hmm you're right" Naruto said as he stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth."Multiple Shadow Clone Technique" Naruto said as more clones started to appear behind him, "Lets go!" they yelled as they charged at Jose.

"So you have the ability to make clones impressive but not enough, Dark Beam" Jose shouted as he started to fire bullets from his fingertips taking out the clones.

"Why don't you just shut up!" Naruto yelled as he appeared on top of Jose and punched full strength causing him to breakthrough the floor.

"YOU BRAT!" Jose yelled as he started to shoot more Darkness magic at Naruto before he stood up and wiped the blood of his forehead.

"Master!" Juvia yelled as she shot water blades at Naruto but he dodged him."Juvia step down he is nothing but a pest and I can defeat him" Jose said as he shot off and punched Naruto and blasted him with a Death Wave sending him flying out his guild.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he was punched back by Gajeel.

"Hmm seems like you friend was no match for Master Jose" Gajeel said as Sasuke put his blade back and started weaving hand signs "FIRE STYLE GREAT DRAGON FIRE!" Sasuke yelled as he blew a giant fire and completely incinerated the room burning Gajeel and having Juvia shield herself with Master Jose.

"Such power and yet you choose to side with Fairy Tail why?" Jose said as he put the flames out and Gajeel ripped of his burning shirt.

"That doesn't concern all that matter is that you will be destroyed!" Sasuke said a skeleton started to surround his body while Gajeel and Juvia readied themselves as the knew what type of power he had as Jose just stared at the power of Darkness he felt from him.

"Shit he's using that again" Gajeel said as he changed his hand into his Iron Dragon Sword. "You may be strong but not strong enough" Jose said as he started to release his shades.

"Bring it" Sasuke said as his eyes changed into his Sharingan."JOSE!" Makarov yelled as he with the rest of Fairy Tail charged into his building.

"Makarov what brings you and you're weak guild here?"Jose said with a wicked smile.

"You attack my guild and my children that is unforgivable now prepare yourself for the consequences!" Makarov yelled as he turned his hand into a giant fist and slammed it against Jose.

"Bastards!" Gajeel said as he charged in and attacked Makarov but was caught off by Natsu. "NO YOU DON"T,FIRE DRAGONS CLAW!" Natsu yelled as he punched Gajeel but he deflected it and punched Natsi in his chest taking all the air out and sending him flying.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled as he charged in while Juvia appeared behind him and grabbed him with her water magic and slammed him down onto the floor.

"Weaklings" Jose said as he grabbed Makarovs fist and threw him against the wall releasing his Dead Wave and hitting everyone behind him.

"Agh!" the mages yelled as Makarov charged at him but little did he know that Jose made a spell that drained him from his magic causing him to turn green and fall to the floor.

"Master!" Erza yelled as she ran towards him while Jose released more shades and sent them toward the mages of Fairy Tail.

"We need to retreat, master is hurt!" Erza said as she and the others started to leave."You think ill let you leave Dead Wave!" Jose yelled but in that moment Naruto appeared behind Jose in that instant.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the rasengan into Jose's back sending him flying into a wall while Naruto bought them time to retreat.

"This isn't over!" Naruto yelled as he left.

"AGH YOU MAGGOTS THINK THIS IS OVER BUT IT ISN'T YOU WILL PAY!" Jose yelled as he stood up and cleaned the blood from his mouth.

Back at Fairy Tail Makarov was rushed to Porlyusica where she told them that his magic was completely drained and it would take some time to recover.

At the guild the members were saddened by what happened and how Makarov was hurt. "Shit it's our fault that Master Makarov was hurt!" Gray yelled with a serious tone, "No it isn't how were we supposed to know that Jose would do such a dirty trick" Cana said as she tried to comfort Gray.

"That was very unmanly and he will pay" Elfman said as he sat down at a table with Mira and Natsu.

"They will not hear the last of us!" Erza said in an angrily tone.

"Hey where are Naruto and Sasuke they were behind us after the incident" Natsu asked.

"You don't think they stayed back to deal with Jose" Cana ask while Erza was prepared to go search for them when they walked in.

"Naruto and Sasuke" Levy said.

"Naruto walked in with his orange jumpsuit ripped and covered in blood while Sasuke walked in with some scratches and blood on his clothes.

"Are you guys alright?" Mira and Levy said as they rushed towards them.

"Yeah don't worry too much about us" Naruto said as he and Sasuke sat down and asked about the Master's condition.

"THAT BASTARD WILL PAY!" Naruto yelled as his eyes started to change into red slits. "We can't defeat them Gildarts and Mystogan aren't here and Laxus wouldn't help" Mira said.

"We will find a way to handle the situation without them" Erza said while everyone listened in. "We will pay him back and show him who's weak" Natsu said while the others smiled.

"Alright if you excuse me i'm going to clean up" Erza said as she walked to the showers while Naruto started to clean his wounds.

"So what do we do about the Master" Levy asked.

"We wait until he gets better and we find a way to deal with this problem" Mira said as she started to go around and give food.

While inside the guild Naruto and Sasuke sensed something coming"Everybody take cover!" Naruto yelled as a giant beam destroyed the guild completely.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Natsu yelled as they saw a giant building walking towards them."LITTLE WEAKLINGS OF FAIRY TAIL YOU WILL NOW PAY THE PRICE OF TRYING TO GOING AGAINST ME AND WILL BE WIPED OUT BY MY JUPITER CANNON, SO GOODBYE PESTS" Jose said as he started to charge to cannon and ready for the next shot.

Erza quickly ran out of the shower only in a towel "What's happening!" Erza demanded to know, "Jose's back and he's about to fire another blast that will wipe us out!" Gray said.

"Shit no time to act, Adamantine Armor!" Erza yelled as she switched into this an armor with two giant metal plates on each arm that connect to make a shield.

"Erza what are you doing?" Mira asked as she watched Erza get ready to take the hit from the cannon "I'm going to protect you guys no matter what the cost!" Erza yelled as she prepared to take the hit "NO!" Mira yelled as the beam almost hit her.

"TAILED BEAST BOMB!" Naruto yelled as he jumped in front of the guild in Kurama Bijuu Mode firing a giant red ball at the beam.

"NARUTO!" Erza yelled as she watched the giant fox defended her from the attack.

There was a giant explosion in the sky that left the clouds and sky distorted while everyone watched in amazement and horror at what just happened.

"Naruto!: Erza yelled in horror hoping that nothing happened to her blonde friend.

When the smoke cleared up everyone was in awe as they saw him covering everyone while he covered them from the damage of the explosion.

"Are you guys alright?" Naruto said as blood started to drip from his mouth and back.

"Naruto" everyone said in horror and sadness while looking at their friend.


End file.
